


The Unathi

by Mazian



Series: Duty Calls : Ambassadorial Woes [1]
Category: SS13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazian/pseuds/Mazian
Summary: When a seasoned SolGov Fleet Officer is selected to function as the representative to any alien ambassadors aboard an expedition into deep space, things rapidly turn raunchy and take a turn for the steamy.
Series: Duty Calls : Ambassadorial Woes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Unathi

**SolGov Fleet Facility _Weaver,_ Aboard SCGV Don't Stop Until C,** 2556/7/15.

The air among the ship's crew was one of business. The Don't Stop Until C was preparing for one of SolGov's diplomatic voyages into deep space to meet with far off alien races, engage in cultural exchange, and come to a better mutual understanding. Recent short staffing in the Fleet's diplomatic arm had led to a crew officer being assigned as the diplomatic point of contact, and an increased crew load of other Fleet personnel being dropped off along the way meant that said point of contact would be using the diplomatic quarters for the time being.

That point of contact was Scarlet Warren, Chief Engineer of the Don't Stop Until C. A seasoned veteran of the Fleet, Onarina was well-versed in decorum and the matters of the Fleet. And now she was meeting with a higher up on the Don't Stop Until C's bridge, Commodore Jameson Steele. She wasn't the only officer present for the meeting, but the selection was certainly odd; the ship's CMO, Penelope Waters, and the Psionic Specialist on loan from the Foundation. No sign of the XO, Captain, or any other. It struck her as deeply odd - but things would be coming to light quite soon for her.

"Good day, Chief Medical Officer Waters, Psionics Specialist Valery, and Chief Engineer Onarina." The Commodore began, taking a seat. "We're here to finalize some minor details, and finally let you in on your assignment, Miss Onarina." The Commodore took a deep breath. "Recently, relations with our nonhuman contacts have been ... strained. Colonial disputes, pirate attacks, and trade issues have been causing a number of problems. Your mission is to smooth things over until the Diplomatic Corps can get itself together again. To this end, Command has decided that you are to do anything, and everything, possible to make the ambassadors of our nonhuman friends happy."

A flash of discomfort passed over his face, before he continued. "As you may be well aware, Humanity is in a unique position of being omni-compatible with every alien lifeform in the galaxy, in terms of reproduction and fertilization, and our nonhuman contacts have turned out to be quite xenophillic, much to the dismay of human supremacy groups." The discomfort mounted on her face. "To skip the sugar-coating and get straight to the point, Miss Onarina, your assignment is to take advantage of these facts and use them to our advantage."

"Chief Medical Officer Waters has volunteered to be your supporting element with this, should you have any conditions or issues after preforming your duties. Specialist Valery will be available for counseling and soothing, should any encounters with psionically-gifted aliens become too intimate to easily forget. They've both cleared you - hence, the prior screenings for this mission. " 

Silence reigned in the room for a moment, before Scarlet coughed quietly. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" She asked, her tone a little incredulous.

"Granted, Lieutenant." The Commodore replied, rubbing his face briefly.

"Are you telling me to fuck aliens, sir?"

**SolGov-Unathi Demilitarized Zone, Three weeks** **later.**

Meeting with ambassadors was always a drag. So much pomp and circumstance around it all, dancing around everything to prevent the slightest faux-pas. Such things were not really Scarlet's style, but she had to put up with it. It seems their first guest would be an Unathi, going by the name Sojarus. He didn't see it fit to give his last name - Unathi were always picky about that, and they had very little respect for Humanity. And it seemed that he had been clued in on the 'accommodations' Scarlet would be making for him. She'd stuck close to him, as the point of contact, of course, but when he realized who she was, He had taken to her role with ... gusto.

Right now, he was deep in discussion with the Captain, his large, scaled hand on her ass, squeezing, groping and in general feeling her up, all while the Captain didn't bat an eye. The worst part of it was that it was arousing Scarlet. Getting her ass handled like this ... ! Unathi were known to be patriarchal, protective - but dismissive of women in any position of power. It showed now, espically, as all her protests were pointedly ignored and responded to with even more groping. Eventually, he graduated from squeezing her ass to blatantly shoving his large, scaled hand under her dress skirt and tugging at her panties, pressing his scaled digits under them to tease at her pussy.

She was wet already. She knew he could feel it, the need between her legs. And she had to endure yet more of this for hours. More talking with various officers as he played with her, used her as arm candy, and in general made it known to her that she was going to serve him and she would do so happily. Her complaints didn't matter; only what he wanted. By the time it was all said and done, Scarlet was a flustered mess, being edged for hours on end had left her needy, so needy - and she had to share a bed with him, too. There was a faint sense of dread within her about what would come next.

He kept his arm around her as they headed for the diplomatic quarters - he pointedly bolts the door as they step inside, and suddenly, Scarlet finds herself hefted up, face level with his, as she's pinned against the wall. His long, dexterous tongue snakes out to lick across her face, leaving a trail of disgusting, thick spit on her face. A squawk of complaint leaves her lips, only to be silenced by a deep hiss from within him. "Humanssss. So tasssty." He hisses, pressing his snout against her neck and taking a deep inhale. "Ssso ssoft. Perfect for breeding." 

"But firssst, you will learn your place." She's dropped to the ground, only barely able to keep her footing. She can't complain; after all, she's under orders to do whatever is asked of her by him. For a moment, he looks her over, letting out a hiss of thought before thumping his tail against the ground. Suddenly, he's digging his sharp claws into her uniform and ripping downwards, leaving her dress uniform torn in half. "Much better look for a sssseedbed." He hisses, thumping his tail against the ground again. He's quick to pull the rest of her ruined uniform off of her, and then sit down heavily onto the bed they would share.

"Humansss do not underssstand the nature of thingss. You will learn." He waves a clawed hand at her, and Scarlet timidly approaches. "As you wish, Ambassador Sojarus." She responds, just a little meekly. "Good. You are beginning to undersstand thingsss already. Perhapss you are not all a losst caussse." Even when sitting, he still towered over her, and was easily able to grasp one of her shoulders, and push her to her knees. "Firsst. You will learn the sssmell of a true male." She's confused for a moment, until his hands pull down the human-styled uniform that he wore only to make the rest of the crew happy. It hit her like a wall.

Before her a fat cock, coated in some kind of thick, stinking slime that drooled in thick strings from a sheathe. His half-flaccid penis was distinctly alien; a flared tip, ribs along it's length, and a knot at the very base. Designed to impregnate anything that it got inside of. It was a deep red color, covered in veins, and distinctly different from the scales that were across most of his body.

But the thing that smacked her the most, of course, was the stink. It was thick, like breathing in a cloud. Steamy and rich with the scent of **masculinity** but also reeking of a lack of hygiene. "It hass been many cycles since a female hass serviced me. You will have the honor of doing sso. Lisssten clossely, human. You will usse your tongue to clean my sshaft, then I will breed you. You will carry my children happily. Thiss is your fate." He lightly grips the back of her head, and pointedly mashes her face against his heavy, churning testicles.

She has no idea what kind of jizz is inside of them, but from the feeling of those taut, hot orbs - it was thick. Just from how he smelled, she knew he was a stud. That when he came inside of her, if she had an egg at the right place, there was no doubt about it that she would be pregnant with his children. The idea excited her - but Scarlet was infertile. She'd gladly take each drop of that jizz of his, in the hopes that she would get pregnant. But for now, she was much more focused on the crux of that dickstink; his balls. Her nose was right against them, and she was forced to take a deep breath. Her legs quiver, her eyes roll back briefly ...

And she knows her place. It's mere seconds before she's working to wipe that slime off his cock with her tongue. It tastes foul. It has the consistency of nearly-set glue, but it's packed with so much of the taste of that stud-stink that she just can't stop. As she works, he grows more erect, giving her yet more work to do. And she does so without hesitation. She's there for hours, tirelessly polishing his shaft with her tongue, inhaling his thick, rich, alien masculinity and loosing herself in the fact that for the time being, she belonged to him in every way there was. 


End file.
